the outcast
by teen devil master123
Summary: Danielle "Dani" is Daryl's 14 year old sister who Instantly brings out his softer and more playful side but when Dani discovers a huge family secret she avoids Daryl completely but as Dani and Glenn begin a strong friendship that soon turns to romance will Glenn be able to convince her to talk to him or will it take a turn for the worst ?


14 year old Dani Dixon was creeping through the woods with nothing but a backpack, an axe and a hunting knife she kept in her belt. just like her brother Daryl she was a great hunter and tracker so as she was walking she heard lots of footsteps coming her way as she listened she worked out that she was out numbered so she took the smarter option and ran for it in case it was walkers.

Once gone Daryl and T-Dog appeared from the trees with Cross bows

"What was that?" T-Dog said looking around

"Could be a deer or something" Daryl said going the same area that Dani was in.

Rick and Shane was Collecting Water until they heard rustling in the bushes

Rick put down his bucket and pulled out his pistol

"Hello…. Daryl T-Dog that you?" Rick Called Pointing at the bushes but received no answer.

"Could be a walker" Shane suggested also pulling out his pistol

"look if you don't come out in the count of 3" but was cut off when Dani stumbled out of the bushes

"What the Hell" Shane exclaimed Jumping out and pointing his gun at her

"Wait doesn't shoot" Dani said putting her arms in the air

"A kid?" Shane said confused

"Look I'm not a walker so I would appreciate it if you put the guns down" she said as Rick and Shane slowly lowed their guns

"Thank you" she said sweetly before elbowing Shane in the stomach and kicking Rick in the shin making them both drop their guns so Dani could retrieve them and aim them at the two men.

"now would you be so kind and raise your hands to where I can see them" she said with a smirk on her face

"look kid put the guns down now!" Rick said sternly

"I don't think so all I want is a map and then I will be out of your hair ok" she said taking a step back

"Why where you heading?" Shane asked

"Look I'm asking the questions around here! and it's to find the Atlanta heard of it?" she asked

"your in it Well only a couple of miles off" Rick said confused

"Really well then Id best be on my way then see ya" but before she could make a run for it she was felt a gun being pressed on her back

"Drop the guns" said Dale from behind.

"oh crap" Dani muttered dropping the guns

"Thanks Dale" Rick said as he handcuffed Dani

"Now What are we goanna do with you?" Rick said dragging her into Glenn's tent.

Glenn was Relaxing on his bed when Shane and Rick entered the small tent

With Rick Dragging Dani and connecting one of the cuffs to the second bed in the tent

"Who's she?" Glenn asked Getting off his bed and walking over

"long story Glenn lets just say she caused a bit of trouble and were just leaving here until we decide what to do with her" Rick said

"Trouble more like I kicked your asses until that over guy got me from behind"

"You know you have one hell of a mouth on ya" Rick said

"Ha says the guy with the stupid hat" Dani scoffed which made Glenn and Shane smirk.

"Anyway If you've lived the life I have you would be the same" Dani said

"So what in Atlanta Friends, Family?" Rick asked

"Family my big brothers live there If you must know" Dani said bitterly

"Where you from?" Shane asked

"North Georgia were the mountains are" Dani replied

"Wow and you've travelled that far on your own" Glenn said amazed

"Yep" Dani said

"Look sorry what's your name?"

"Dani" Dani said

"Look Dani how can you be sure your Brothers is still out there?" Shane asked

"Look err"

"Shane"

"Shane my brothers are the toughest pair of guys you would ever meet" Dani said

"Trust me we've got a guy" Glenn said

"Really?" Dani said sarcastically

"Yeah really let me get him" Glenn said running off

"Ok I'm sorry about the whole gun thing so can you please let me go so I can find my brothers" Dani said pulling at the cuffs.

"Look how do we know we can trust" began Rick before Being cut off when Glenn and Daryl

Entered the tent

"Ok Kid what's so important that you dragged me away from DANI? Daryl said in Shock and confusion

"Yea hi Bruv" Dani said nervously

"What the hell are you doing here?" Daryl exclaimed

"Looking for you is Merle Still about?" Dani asked

"No don't know where he is…" Daryl admitted

"Wait a minute Bruv? You mean he's your brother?" Glenn said just as confused as Rick and Shane

Dani nodded happily

"Really?" Glenn said pointing at Daryl

"Yes" Dani said getting slightly annoyed

"Really really?" Glenn said still not processing the information

"For the hundredth time yes" Dani said now fully annoyed

As Glenn began to open his mouth again Dani said

"If you say it again once more when I'm out of these cuffs I will hit you" Dani said smirking

"Really?" Glenn muttered under his breath also smirking

"Oh you wait" Dani said jokingly

"all right love birds break it up Glenn why don't we give Daryl and Dani some space" Shane suggested making Glenn and Dani go slightly pink in embarrassment.

"Yeah good idea we'll talk later Rick said handing Daryl the keys and leaving the tent with Shane and Glenn.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Daryl said releasing Dani's hands and then sitting on the bed

"looking for you and Merle dad wasn't exactly helpful in the whole dead guys are trying to eat the living thing you know he actually kicked me out the house so he wouldn't have to share the little supplies we had he had 10 minutes he gave me selfish git" Dani said angrily

"Tell me about it" Daryl muttered in agreement

"Anyway enough about me how's things been for you see you have a nice little group here" Dani said quickly changing the subject.

"Not much Merle's gone and done a little disappearing act now with only one hand" Daryl said.

"What? What happened? "Dani asked

"Ok you know Merle has strong views about people" Daryl said calmly

"You mean he's racist" Dani said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well yeah anyway his sorter went off on one of our guys whose black and Rick had to cuff him to a roof because he was out of control" Daryl said.

"Couldn't you have calmed him down?" Dani asked

"I wasn't there and eve if I was I doubt it" he doesn't listen to me at the best of times" Daryl explained.

"Oh" Dani muttered

"And well the key accidently got dropped in a drain on the roof and there was a walker attack and they had no choice but to leave him" Daryl said sighing

"What they left him on a roof? How could they just leave him to the mercy of those things" Dani shouted getting up and getting angrier and angrier by the minute"

"Look Dan calm down he's not dead he's just missing" Daryl said calmly

"Missing how could he just go missing? Ohh no he didn't did he?" Dani said going pale

"Do what" Daryl asked confused

"Free himself by cutting his hand off" Dani said and Daryl nodded

"When me and the others got there he was gone and his hand and a bloody saw was in his place" Daryl said

"Oh god and you couldn't find him" Dani said sadly

"Hay cheer up kiddo come on this Merle we're talking about he'll probably end up being the one who found us but for now its just you and me ok?" Daryl said putting his arm round Dani.

"When did you suddenly go soft?" Dani joked

"I don't Think I've gone soft just yet Dan and If you tell anybody about this I'll throw you in the river" Daryl chuckled.

"Don't worry I'll keep your sweet and sensitive side a secret" Dani whispered gently pinching his cheek.

"so you hungry or you want to get back to your boyfriend" Daryl said smirking and getting off the bed

"Starving and the Asian kid is not my boyfriend" Dani said going pink again

"Either way his your new roommate so for start's I think you should learn his name" Daryl said leaving the tent

"Which is?" Dani asked

"Go find out for yourself there that's something you can do while I get you something why don't you try and socialize or something" Daryl Suggested leaving

"What Seriously? Socialize when have I Ever been known to be sociable Dani muttered now also leaving the tent to explore her new surroundings.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed my first chapter remember to add your ideas and reviews**


End file.
